masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M-451 Firestorm
Retraction I made a factual error in an edit summary, although the edit itself was valid. You can read my full retraction on the Tongue-in-Cheek section of my userpage, but the gist of it is, paper doesn't ignite at 850 °F, which should have been obvious to me while typing, but for some reason didn't. However, it also doesn't ignite precisely at 451 °F either. It actually (generally speaking) ignites somewhere between 424-474 °F, with the range of temperatures being accounted for by different types of paper and whatnot. As for the title of the book Fahrenheit 451, Bradbury was taking a little artistic license. His rationale was that a local firefighter had told him that paper ignites at 451 °F, which, while true, is only partially true. SpartHawg948 05:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Appearance of the Firestorm Is it just me or doesn't the Firestorm look oddly similar to that of the 'Arc Gun' from District 9? 05:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :You sure you mean the M-451 Firestorm, and not the Arc Projector? Because the Arc Projector does look a bit like the gun from District 9. The M-451 looks much less similar. SpartHawg948 06:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I am quite sure. Link , the M-451 Firestorm looks much similar where as the Arc Projector looks more like a cannon than the Arc Gun from District 9. The only differences is the 'barrel' of sorts. Some of the decals, and the alien language on it. 07:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I kind of see it, but there are some big differences besides just the barrel. The stock looks very different, as does the trigger and trigger guard, the aft portion of the M-451 is much bulkier than the arc gun, the M-451 has a rather prominent canister which is much larger than that on the arc gun, and as you mentioned, the barrels look very different. SpartHawg948 08:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Just to add to this, because this doesn't stop apparently, there really is no connection between the two. There are plenty of visual differences, only a resemblence in passing. And from what I can understand from the movie about how it works, they don't even work the same way. The only thing connecting the two is a passing visual comparison. Lancer1289 18:30, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Base damage I think the Base damage listed is incorrect. The "BIOWeapon" folder found amongst the DLC files lists its damage as 26.4. The damage of 15 is listed in the Coalesced for the game, under "SFXGameContent_Inventory.SFXHeavyWeapon_FlameThrower", which is for enemy flamethrowers (which do not require downloading Zaeed to be present in-game). Tali's no.1 fan 18:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I've just done some further digging, and the fire rate is listed as 1000, not 800. Tali's no.1 fan 18:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Has to be picked up to be acquired, no matter what? So I just ran through the mission on my Insanity playthrough, and I wanted to see how it looks like when Zaeed carries it at the end on his back, so I didn't pick it up intentionally. At the end of the mission, during the mission summary, it is not shown as acquired. I checked the armory, and it doesn't appear there either. The weapon is not usable. Now, I did this thinking that it will be added to the armory automatically, just like the Collector Particle Beam, which I also intentionally miss. It was added normally at the end of the mission. Since this is DLC, does it react differently? If I don't pick up the Locust for exammple, it won't be added to the armory at the end of its mission? I'm putting this on the talk page because if this is truly the case, I think it should be noted in Trivia. Has this happened to anyone before? Did I just miss something and the sole exception is the Collector Particle Beam? --Xarex 16:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :As to the Locust, I can't say for sure, but this is something that is worth investigating because if it doesn't appear, then that has to be noted in the article. Although why you would just bypass it, when there is an Weapons Locker in the next room to switch it out, escapes me. Lancer1289 18:33, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I only avoided it so I can see it on Zaeed's back. I know, silly thing, but I like to experience literally everything that can be experieced in a video game. Anyways, I'll get to the bottom of this. --Xarex 20:26, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Pyros Should it be mentioned somewhere on this page (not trivia, as it doesn't seem right) that this is the weapon carried by Geth Pyros? SanjayBeast (talk) 22:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :It is noted on the Pyro page. We don't note it here for any other enemy in ME2, so me thinks starting now is not good. Overall, it is irrelevant to the article. Lancer1289 23:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough, but to find that out you have to got to that page first (presuming you have feeling that they carry it) and look through the info. I just thought it would improve the fullness of the articles and help link everything together, but you're right, its not a big deal. On the other hand, it wouldn't take long to add it to all the weapon pages; copy and pasting 'This weapon is carried by 'enemy' in ME3.'Regards, SanjayBeast (talk) 23:49, June 1, 2012 (UTC)